1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to roll grinding apparatuses, particularly to an adjustable roll grinding apparatus.
2. Description of related art
A roll grinding apparatus is generally utilized to round and/or polish a workpiece. Referring to FIG. 4, a typical roll grinding apparatus 10 includes a pair of clamping members 100, 110, and a pair of drivers 120, 122 respectively connected with the clamping members 110, 100, and a grinding wheel 130. In a roll grinding process, the clamping members 100, 110 cooperate to clamp a number of stacked workpieces 12 being treated. The drivers 120, 122 drive the clamping members 100, 110 to rotate around a rotary axis thereof. During rotating, the workpieces 12 clamped by the clamping members 100, 110 are ground and rounded by the grinding wheel 130.
In general, to ensure the roll grinding precision of the workpieces 12, it is necessary for a central axis of the workpieces 12 to be coaxial with the rotary axis of the driver 120, 122 in the X direction shown in FIG. 4, and simultaneously to be parallel to a central axis of the grinding wheel 130 in the Y direction shown in FIG. 4. However, the workpieces 12 are usually mounted on the typical roll grinding apparatus 10 manually. Thus, the central axis of the workpieces 12 and the rotary axis of the driver 120, 122 can undergo a positional excursion, thereby affecting the roll grinding precision of the workpieces 12. Moreover, it is difficult to adjust the position of the workpieces 12 mounted on the typical roll grinding apparatus 10 to avoid the positional excursion between the central axis of the workpieces 12 and the rotary axis of the driver 120, 122. The typical roll grinding apparatus 10 is time consuming and lacks of efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is a roll grinding apparatus capable of adjusting the workpieces mounted thereon easily, thereby ensuring the roll grinding precision of the workpieces.